


Sleep a Little Longer

by TravellingVisitor



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also warning for mentions of stalking/stalkerish behavior, I am sorry and yet so not sorry, I'm just lazy, Poor Warriors is not having fun, Thank my friends for talking to me about nightmares and waking from them, That's what inspired this fic, The rest of the boys are there, Warning for nightmares, and some very uncomfy touching, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingVisitor/pseuds/TravellingVisitor
Summary: Warriors has been experiencing nightmares- He wakes from one, one night, shaken and fearful.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Sleep a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another livewrite in the LU Discord! Hope y'all lovelies enjoy <3 I know it's a tad short, but I hope y'all still like it!

The warrior, alone, held his sword out in front of him. A huge, open room with a checkered, black and white floor spread out before and behind him, his breath catching in his chest as his eyes darted over the pictures, paintings, and statues that littered the walls to either side.   
His face stared back at him from a million angles, whether it be made of stone, marble, paint, or charcoal, decorating nearly every surface. Many expressions met his eyes as well, his own bloody visage after battle, or perhaps a small smile as he cradled the glowing Proxy in his palms, or suppressed fear and anger at the sight of a ruined fortress he had failed to protect.   
He didn't dare take a step back, his left hand squeezing on the sword it carried.

The walls bent around him, slowly curving back and forth and leaning into one another as a low wind swept through the room, the cries of dying soldiers being carried to his ears. Swallowing his fear he finally takes a single step backwards, halting at the sound of metal clattering across the floor.   
Looking down, a chain was shackled across his ankle, leading off _somewhere_ into the encroaching darkness, the walls leaning closer as a sugary-sweet voice chimed behind him.  
"Oh Linky, you aren't planning to _go_ anywhere, are you?"   
Slim fingers touched his back, trailing up to his shoulders and stopping there, giving his muscles a gentle squeeze. That voice sounded again, right by his ear.  
"Drop that sword, will you?..."   
Sudden venom dripped from that sugary voice.   
_"A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools and men put confidence in them."_   
As if a switch had been flipped, her voice was nothing but sugar and sweetness once more.   
"But you aren't a fool, are you Linky? I know you aren't." 

Her thumb brushed against his jaw.

His words had died in his throat, he was speechless, voiceless, frozen as she brushed her fingers through his hair, combing against his scalp with a rough gentleness that made him shiver.  
"Now now Linky, just open your hand and set it down, you know how to do it.... I've seen you do it, time after time, every evening... Just let it go."   
She stayed right in close to his ear, the feeling of her breath ghosting right over the back of it as he did his best to restrain his shivers, clamping down on them as hard as he possibly could. With a sigh, the woman took her hand off his jaw and slid it down his left arm, trailing her fingers over the folds in his clothing just to follow the low dips and curves of his muscles before harshly gripping his wrist, squeezing it tight and digging her nails in enough to immediately make him drop his sword with a clatter.  
"Linky, darling, I suppose I was wrong. You are a fool. I suppose I'll just have to train that out of you, _won't I?"_   
Curling her fingers in his hair she yanked his head back, back far enough so that their eyes met, deep blue meeting red pupils with lavender and blue irises, the second pair full of a mad intensity as she brought her other hand up to rest on his neck, brushing the pads of her fingers over his adam's apple, following his strained muscle down to a curve in his collarbone, tracing over skin-

Warriors woke with only a slight jerk, frozen in his place and staring up at the stars above him, slowly curling one fist into the rich blue scarf laid right next to his bedroll. He was shaking, just slightly, eyes darting as he heard the sound of breathing close beside him.

Quickly glancing to the right he saw Twilight, awake, sitting next to the fire. One ear was quirked up a bit more than the other, indicating he was listening, and Warriors had to swallow a soft cuss.   
It was highly likely Twilight knew _exactly_ what just happened.   
Shifting slightly in his bedroll Warriors pulled his scarf onto his chest, staring back up into the starry sky above him, trying to ground himself by running his beloved accessory through his fingers.   
...He couldn't get the feeling of Cia's hands out of his head.  
The group had learned of his aversion to touching a while back, when Time had rested a hand on Warrior's back in a prideful way and Warriors had just about leapt away, scrambling to unsheathe his sword. He knew it had been an overreaction, he _knew_ it was, Time's hand didn't even feel close to Cia's but...  
He had felt like he was in danger.   
Closing his eyes he continued to run his fingers over his scarf, tracing the embroidery at the ends, feeling his frantic heartbeat slow from what had felt like a panicking bird in a cage to something more normal, slowly letting out a breath and slowly breathing one in-   
And smelling wolf breath.   
Eyes popping open they met the intelligent, dark eyes of Wolfie, Twilight gone from where he had sat by the fire. He must have gone on patrol.   
Blinking in momentary confusion, Warriors sat up slightly, sleep having fled from him completely after his sudden awakening. 

"... The hell are you doing here, Wolfie?" He whispered.

With a whine, the wolf shoved his cold nose into Warrior's shoulder, pressing a paw onto his chest and pushing him back down with a soft thump. Using this advantage the wolf clambered half on top of Warriors, ears tilted towards the Hylian hero as he rested his head down on Warrior's chest.  
"Uh..."  
Another whine, Wolfie stretching a paw out to rest on his shoulder.   
"Okay?..."   
Warriors hesitantly reached forwards, giving the large wolf a pat on the head, mentally admitting that the weight of the animal felt... Kind of nice. With a sigh he rested his head back once more, staring at the stars. He didn't want to talk about his dream, that...   
That could come later.   
Later. 

The rising sun found Warriors and Wolfie laying in the same position, the Hylian trapped underneath the wolf, both sleeping the morning away as Four muffled a chuckle and let them be, sitting back against a tree to let the pair sleep on as the camp quietly moved around them both, most talking left at a whisper.   
The old, dried tear streaks down Warrior's face as he slept made even Legend and Wild stay hushed as they packed up camp, planning to wake them later.   
Just a little later.


End file.
